Obsession
by novalisvonliebehenschel
Summary: Un OS simple sur Aerith et Sephiroth.


Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fict, courte mais que j'avais envi de faire.

Au début de l'histoire, Aerith à 8 ans, Sephiroth,dix de plus. Ils vivent tous les dans les laboratoires de la Shinra. Qu'arrive t'il lorsque ces deux êtres se rencontrent ?

* * *

Il avait été depuis si longtemps, arpentant les couloirs froids et vierges des laboratoires. L'odeur dure de la mort avait imprégné les murs blancs et redonnait vie aux expériences ratées qui semblaient continuer de se plaindre et d'appeler à l'aide. Même après leur mort, l'esprit de ceux qui avaient rejoins la rivière de la vie dans ces lieux, déambulaient dès le soir tombé, dans le labyrinthe calme de la Shinra.

Il savait que leurs plaintes n'étaient plus humaines ni réelles mais il les écoutait, car elles étaient bien trop bruyantes pour qu'il fasse comme si de rien n'était. Parfois? cela lui coûtait ses nuits et comme il n'avait pas de hobby, ni rien d'autre pour s'occuper, il se laissait porter par ses clameurs d'outre tombe, espérant qu'elles finissent par cesser d'elles même.

Cela l'avait mené un soir près des prisons, celles où Hojo « stockait » ses spécimens avant de leur faire subir une série d'expériences plus inhumaines les unes que les autres. Les pleurs légers d'un enfant l'avait poussé à s'engouffrer dans ce presque « couloir de la mort ». Il n'avait pas de pitié, il était trop habitué à ces plaintes pour en être touché. Mais cette fois ci, tout était différent.

Il l'avait finalement aperçu, une petite forme recroquevillée sur elle même dans un coin froid de sa microscopique cellule.

Elle n'était qu'une enfant, plus jeune que lui de dix années, les joues rouges et ses lèvres tremblantes. Elle pleurait, comme si elle le suppliait de mettre fin à sa vie. Un seul coup aurait suffit, une pression du doigt sur sa gorge et ce petit être aurait lâché son dernier souffle sans bruit. Mais il resta là, debout devant la porte de sa cellule, l'observant se lamenter. Il n'eut pas la force ni le désir d'entrer pour la réconforter, la voir ainsi était un spectacle nouveau qu'il préféra contempler un instant avant que la douleur de l'enfant n'ai finit de drainer ses dernières forces et qu'elle tombe de sommeil. Il était repartit dans sa chambre, neutre et sans rien de réconfortant.

Dès le lendemain, il apprit qui elle était : la fille d'une Cetra que Hojo gardait pour des examens scientifiques. Elles avaient été séparées et la petite pleurait sa mère jours et nuits pour qu'on la lui rende.

Il avait retraversé les couloirs du laboratoire, guidé par sa curiosité et l'envi de revoir cet agneaux. Elle ne pleurait plus.

Il s'était arrêté devant sa prison de verre pour l'observer. Petite, menue, les cheveux attachés, marrons comme l'écorce, ses yeux verts comme la feuille, brillant au centre de son visage pâle. Il savait qu'elle l'avait entendu venir mais elle continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux comme si de rien n'était. La porte était ouverte mais il attendit un moment avant d'entrer, quelques instants pour l'observer. Quand elle se leva pour s'étendre sur le banc de métal froid, qui devait lui servir de lit, il entra en poussant doucement la porte. Elle ne se tourna pas vers lui pour le regarder et le salua de sa petite voix tremblante, un simple « _bonjour_ » à cet homme de dix-huit ans. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas l'un de ses grands hommes qui lui piquerait la peau d'énormes aiguilles. Il s'était installé sur le sol, près d'elle et continuait de l'observer sans un mot, aucun.  
Elle n'avait rien dit d'autre tout du long. Elle était face au mur mais il pouvait aisément deviner son petit sourire, apparu dès lors qu'il avait franchi la porte. Elle n'était qu'une petite poupée de porcelaine, perdue dans ce monde de douleur. Elle n'était pas endormie, sinon sa respiration aurait été plus forte.  
Elle attendait après lui, qu'il parle, qu'il dise ne serait ce qu'un mot. Mais il resta silencieux pour préserver ce moment. S'adresser à elle aurait sans doute tout brisé.

Quel petit corps chétif, sans force, incapable de se défendre. Elle se serait sans doute laissée emporter partout cela si elle n'avait pas en elle cette radiante détermination qui scintillait par les pores de sa peau. Il était reparti dans ses quartiers dès lors qu'elle avait émi le souhait d'être seule.

Elle était joviale, il l'avait deviné au timbre de sa voix.

Et il était venu la voir chaque jour pendant près de sept années. Il n'avait fait que la regarder et elle n'avait jamais entendu le son de sa voix.

Désormais il était bien plus vieux qu'elle, cette adolescente de quinze ans passait ses après-midis et parfois ses nuits à être observée par un homme de vingt cinq années. Y'avait il quelque chose de pervers pour qu'il agisse de cette façon, alors qu'elle développait des courbes féminines ? Qu'étaient ses pensées alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur son corps d'adolescente ? Parfois il sentait des chatouilles dans tout son corps : elles lui titillaient les membres lorsqu'il sentait son odeur sucrée.

Cette fois là, durant la nuit, il avait été de nouveau dérangeait par ses clameurs sourdes d'inconnus de l'au delà. Il était un homme mais ce genre de terreurs nocturnes étaient aussi terrifiantes que lorsqu'ils étaient encore un enfant. Il était toujours si fatigué et éprouvé de ses missions de journées , qu'il ne parvenait à se reposer que lorsqu'il la regardait dormir, elle.

Cette nuit là cependant, elle ne dormait pas, en fait elle l'attendait. Depuis le levé du jour elle s'était préparée à le revoir.

Il était entrée, elle était là, dans sa courte robe blanche, les cheveux dénoués. Quelle vue qui ravit les yeux du soldat. Il ne s'assit pas sur le sol mais près d'elle, scrutant son corps avec attention.  
« _Me détestes-tu _? », avait elle demandé.  
« _Non, je ne te hais pas, je t'aime._ » .  
Ceci était bien plus que le sentiment enfantin du premier amour. Il le savait, il en était certain, elle était son originel brillant et lui l'ombre meurtrière et menaçante. Il le sentait dans sa chair. Ils serait amenés à se haïr si elle sortait d'ici un jour et il n'aurait d'autre choix que de lui prendre la vie.

Quand allait elle s'envoler ? Allait elle disparaître dès l'aube, en même que les derniers rayons de lune?

Il craignait qu'elle lui échappe, qu'elle disparaisse sans qu'il n'ai put l'en empêcher.

Il déposa ses doigts sur son cou, caressant sa peau avec douceur et attention. Il pouvait sentir son souffle de vie : cette existence inhumaine coulait dans ses veines et brûlait en elle.  
Elle était vivante: hôte d'une vie merveilleusement unique.

Il donna une pression longue dans sa nuque. Elle ne tremblait pas, elle souriait, sans remord. Puis la vie qu'il lu dans ses yeux, brilla un dernier moment et fut ôtée de son corps.  
Elle était loin désormais, s'était trop éloignée du chemin du retour pour espérer revenir un jour.

Il resta avec elle un long moment, sa main dans la sienne, perdant sa chaleur.

Il le savait maintenant, il la garderait pour elle jusqu'à sa mort.


End file.
